Te amo
by hunnieah
Summary: for the many times he gets the love statement from his own pupil, does he have to accept it?#kai#sehun#kaihun
1. Bab 1

Untuk sekian kalinya sehun memijat keningnya pusing karena pagi pagi sekali saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah tempat ia mengajar sekarang, bagaimana tidak saat ia akan memasuki kantor tiba tiba saja langkahnya harus terhenti saat seorang siswa bername tag kim kai menghalangi jalannya dengan cara merentangkan kedua tangannya dan dengan santainya mengucapkan kalimat _aku mencintaimu_ yang setiap hari ia dengar dari muridnya ini sampai ia pusing

" bisakah kau minggir"

Kai tidak bergeser sedikitpun malah ia semakin tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah kesal sehun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan

"tidak, sebelum sonsengnim menerima perasaanku"

Sehun semakin kesal saja, jika kai bukan muridnya mungkin sudah ia tendang kelaut agar tidak mengganggunya lagi

"tidak akan"

Masa iya ia harus menerima pernyataan cinta anak muridnya yang terdengar sangat konyol menurutnya karena anak muridnya itu masih tergolong kekanakan dan lagi pula ia sudah berumur 26, Sehun menghela napas dan mencoba mendorong tubuh kai yang sialnya sedikit lebih besar dari tubuhnya jadi dia harus ekstra mendorongnya dan akhirnya membuat kai mengalah ia menggeser tubuhnya agar sehun bisa lewat bukan berarti ia harus pergi malah ia mengekori sehun sampai dimejanya

"kenapa kau mengikutiku"

Sehun menatap tajam kai yang dengan santainya mendudukan tubuhnya didepan meja milik sehun setelah menarik kursi mlik guru yang lain

"karena aku mencintaimu"

Jawaban ngawur kai semakin membuat sehun emosi dan ia menelungkupkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya diatas meja mengabaikan kai

Cklek

Sehun menegakan kepalanya saat mendengar pintu kantor terbuka dan melihat kim suho guru matematika sama seperti dia, suho menatap bingung sehun saat melihat seorang murid yang ia ketahui bernama kim kai. Sehun yang mengerti tatapan jumnyeon hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh

"pagi suho sonsengnim"

Kai membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan kemudian kembali duduk dihadapan sehun yang masih saja menatapnya tajam namun tidak dihiraukan kai

" kau sedang apa disini bukankah sebentar lagi akan bel masuk"

"aku sedang melihat pujaan hatiku"

Setelah kai mengucapkan kata seperti itu, ia langsung kabur saat melihat sehun yang sudah siap siap melemparnya dengan sepatu, sehun menghela napas kasar kemudian memakai kembali sepatunya dan mempersiapkan buku untuk mengajarnya nanti dan sialnya ia mengajar dikelas kai

.

.

.

Kai sejak tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum sampai teman sebangkunya kris menatapny aneh mengira bahwa kai gila dan memukul belakang kepala kai berusaha untuk menyadarkannya. Kai yang mendapat pukulan tiba tiba dari teman sebangkunya menatapnya tajam kemudian membalas pukulan yang tak kalah keras dari kris

"selamat pagi semua"

Semua murid langsung belari menuju kursinya saat melihat sehun, kai yang mendengar suara sang pujaan hatinya langsung menghetikan acara pembalasannya dan duduk dengan tenang mengabaikan kris yang sedang mengumpatinya

Sehun terus fokus mengajar mengabaikan senyuman jongin yang sialnya menurutnya sangat tampan dan kai sesekali mengedipkan matanya bermaksud menggoda sehun dan sehun sudah tidak tahan melempar wajah kai dengan spidol yang sedang ia pegang sekarang

Satu jam kemudian bel istirahat berbunyia, semua murid bergegas keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin begitu pula dengan sehun, saat ia akan keluar kelas seseorang kembali menghalangi jalannya

"bagaimana kalo kita makan siang bersama"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan mendorong tubuh kai sedikit keras dan bergegas pergi menuju kantor, saat sampai dikantor sehun melihat semua guru sedang memakan bekal makan siangnya sehun memegang perutnya karena lapar dan ia lupa membawa bekal karena sibuk mengurus bayi kecilnya, suho yang melihat kehadiran sehun langsung menarik lengannya dan mendudukan tubuh sehun dikursi kemudian menggeser kotak bekal makannya pada sehun

"untuk mu"

Suho tersenyum dan mengusak kepala sehun pelan, sehun yang mendengar suho mau berbagi bekalnya dengannya tersenyum manis dan langsung memakannya sehingga membuat suho tertawa

.

.

.

Kai berjalan bersama kris menuju kantin, kris yang melihat kai yang sejak tadi diam saja karena tidak seperti biasanya

"kau kenapa?"

Kai mengabaikan pertanyaan kris dan berjalan terlebih dahulu memasuki kantin meninggalakn kris yang sedang berteriak karena meninggalkannya

Kai ternasuk siswa terpopuler diangkatannya karena memiliki wajah yang tampan dan perilakunya yang sedikit nakal begitu pula sahabatnya yaitu kris dia juga sama terkenal seperti kai

Kai langsung mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi saat melihat meja yang kosong dan menyuruh kris untuk memesankan makanannya, kai mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling kantin dan matanya tak sengaja melihat sehun dan suho sedang berjalan beriringan, kai merasa kesal ia langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati sehun dan suho mengabaikan teriakan kris yang sedang memanggilnya

Sehun yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan suho, langsung menolehkan wajahnya saat merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya sedikit kasar dan melihat anak muridnya kai sedang menatap tajam

"apa yang kau lakukan"

Sehun mencoba melepaskan pegangan kai pada lengannya namun kai semakin erat memegangnya, suho yang melihat sehun yang sedikit meringis langsung membantu melepaskan pegangan kai pada lengan sehun

"kau tidak sopan sekali"

Suho sedikit membentak kai karena berperilaku tidak sopan pada gurunya sedangkan kai tidak takut malah semakin menantang suho

"aku tidak takut padamu"

Kai langsung menarik lengan sehun, semua murid kaget karena perilaku kai yang sangat amat tidak sopan pada gurunya

.

.

.

Kai melepaskan pegangannya tangannya pada lengan sehun saat sudah sampai diatap sekolah, sehun meringis saat melihat lengannya memerah Karena pegangan kai yang terlalu erat

"apa yang kau lakukan"

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian mengurung tubuh sehun dengan kedua lengannya, sehun yang mendapat perilaku seperti itu langsung membulatkan matanya

"lepaskan"

Kai tidak menghiraukan ucapan sehun malah ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya

"kau menolak pergi makan siang denganku malah asik dengan suho sonsengnim"

Kai menatap tajam sehun, sehun yang melihat kai menatapnya tajam entah mengapa merasa takut dan membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya, kai yang tidak medapat jawaban dari sehun langsung memeluk sehun erat

"jangan lakukan seperti itu lagi, aku cemburu"

Sehun yang tadinya akan mendorong tubuh kai langsung berhenti dan diam saja saat kai memeluk tubuhnya erat tanpa berniat membalasnya

"aku akan bilang pada appa agar minggu depan kita bertunangan"

Ucapan tiba tiba kai membuat sehun membulatkan matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya

"hei kau ti-,"

Ucapan sehun terpotong saat kai dengan seenakanya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sehingga membuat ia tidak bisa berbicara

"tidak ada penolakan"

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun bergegas merapihkan barang barangnya saat bibi park menelfon bahwa puteranya tiba tiba saja sakit, suho yang melihat sehun terlihat buru buru langsung mencengkal tangannya membuat sehun menolehkan kepalanya

"kau ingin kemana"tanya suho bingung

"aku harus pulang hyung tiba tiba saja puteraku sakit" kata sehun kemudian bergegas keluar kantor, sehun berdiri gelisah sambil memegang erat ponselnya menunggu bus yang mengantar tujuannya, saat busnya sampai sehun bergegas masuk dan langsung mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian busnya berhenti, sehun segera turun dan berlari kerumahnya karena jarak dari halte dengan tempat tinggalnya cukup dekat, saat ia sampai dipekarangan rumahnya sehun melihat bibi park yang sedang mencoba menenangkan puteranya yang sedang menangis

"bibi maafkan aku terlambat" kata sehun dan mengambil alih puteranya kedalam gendongannya

"sehun sebaiknya bawa seojin kerumah sakit badanya sangat panas"kata bibi park sambil menyerahkan botol susunya ketangan sehun

"kau benar bibi, terimakasih sudah menjaga seojin"

Bibi park menganggukan kepalanya dan meminta izin pada sehun untuk pulang, sehun berjalan memasuki rumahnya untuk menaruh barang barangnya dan mengambil jaket untuk seojin, tiba tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk dari suho

 _Sehun bagaimana keadaan puteramu_

Saat ingin membalas pesan dari suho tiba tiba saja seojin menangis kencang membuat sehun kewalahan, ia memegang dahi puteranya dan terasa semakin panas dan sehun langsung bergegas pergi menuju rumah sakit saat taksi pesanannya tiba

.

.

.

.

.

Kai keluar dari kelasnya dengan senyumana yang tidak biasanya terpampang diwajah tampannya, kris yang berada disebelahnya merasa aneh dengan kelakuan kai sekarang atau apa mungkin kai seperti ini akibat pukulannya yang terlalu keras dikepala kai tadi pagi dan membuat otaknya bergeser

"bro apa kau sehat"kata kris sambil memegang dahi kai sehingga membuat kai menatap tajam kris dan menyingkirkan tangan milik kris

"apa kau kira aku gila tentu saja aku sehat, bodoh"

"syukurlah aku takut kau gila"

Kai tersulut emosi saat kris meledeknya gila dan bersiap memukul wajah kris kalau saja kris tidak berlari meninggalkannya sambil tertawa, kai menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan bergegas menuju ruang kantor untuk menemui pujaan hatinya, saat sudah sampai dikantor ia langsung masuk tanpa permisi suho yang masih berada didalam memandang malas kai karena berlaku tidak sopan

"tidak sopan sekali masuk tanpa permisi"kata suho dengan suara yang sedikit keras karena diruangannya ini hanya ada dia dan kai sedangkan yang lain sudah pulang dari 5 menit yang lalu

"aku tidak berbicara denganmu, aku disini mencari sehun"

"dia sudah pulang dari bel masuk kedua tadi dan sopan sedikit dia gurumu jangan memanggil dengan sebutan namanya"

Kai memutar bola matanya malas dan bergegas pergi dari kantor menuju parkiran dan melihat sahabatnya kris asik berduan dengan kekasihnya luhan, kris yang mengetahui kehadiran kai melambaikan tangannya

"bro nanti malam ayo kita keclub aku yang traktir karena ini adalah hari jadiku dengan luhan"

"tidak, aku sibuk" kata kai dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil sportnya dan bergegas pergi

"kenapa dia, tumben tidak menerima tawaran mu kris biasanya ia yang paling semangat jika pergi keclub"

"aku tidak tahu"

.

.

.

.

Kai sejak tadi berdiri dihalaman rumah sehun dengan keadaan bimbang apakah ia harus masuk mengingat ini sudah malam tetapi dan mungkin sehunnya sudah tidur. Bibi park yang kebetulan sedang membuang sampah mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat seorang lelaki menurutnya mencurigakan karena sudah malam berada diahalam rumah milik sehun

"kau siapa?"tanya bibi park saat sudah berada disamping tersebut, kai yang menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menatapnya curiga

"aku kai temannya sehun" kata kai membungkukan badanya mencoba sopan

"bibi apakah tau sehun dimana sekarang"

"seingatku sehun tadi pergi kerumah sakit karena puteranya sakit"

Kai menatap bibi park bingung saat ia mendengar sehun memiliki seorang puteranya, setahunya sehun masih sendiri dan tidak memilik seorang putera atau suami

"sehun memiliki putera?" tanya kai

"iyah apa kau tidak tahu, padahal kau temannya" kata bibi park sedangkan kai menggelengkan kepalanya bahwa ia tidak tahu

"sebaiknya aku pulang saja ini sudah malam" kata kai dan bergegas memasuki mobilnya dan membanting setirnya menahanya kesal saat mengetahui bahwa sehunnya sudah memiliki seorang putera

"rahasia apalagi yang kau sembunyikan sehun" kata kai sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dan menjalankan mobilnya

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mencoba menenangkan seojin yang sejak tadi menangis saat diperiksa kesehatanya oleh dokter sehingga suster yang menjadi pendamping dokter tersebut ikut serta mencoba menenagkan seojin

"tuan oh, putera anda hanya demam biasa" kata dokter tersebut setelah selesai memeriksa kesehatan seojin sehingga membuat sehun lega dan suster tersebut memberikan obatnya kepada sehun setelah dokter memberikannya resep

Sehun berdiri didepan rumah sakit menunggu taksi datang dan sesekali mengecek jam diponselnya menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam tidak mungkin naik bus karena puteranya sedang sakit, sehun mengusap rambut putera dan mencium keningnya pelan

"seojin kau sangat mirip ayahmu" kata sehun tersenyum dan mencium pipi gempal seojin sehingga membuat bayi berumur sebelas bulan itu mengerutkan wajahnya karena terganggu, sekitar 2 menit taksi pesanannya tiba sehun langsung masuk dan memberitahukan alamatnya, sehun langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya dan mencoba tidur sebentar karena tubuhnya merasa lelah

Sehun membuka matanya saat supir taksi tersebut membangunkannya karena sudah sampai, sehun langsung keluar setelah memberikan bayarannya, sehun mngernitkan dahinya saat ia membuka pintu dan ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci seingatnya ia sudah menguncinya sebelum pergi, sehun berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya sambil mengeratkan gendongannya pada tubuh seojin, tiba tiba saja lampu menyala sehingga membuat sehun hampir terjungkal dan melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi sedang tersenyum kearahnya

"aku kembali sayang"

Jika tidak mengingat seojin yang masih digendongannya mungkin sehun sudah berlari dan memeluk tubuh lelaki itu erat dan nyatanya sekarang ia hanya berdiri mematung sambil menahan tangisan rindu terhadap lelaki yang dihadapannya sekarang

Tbc


End file.
